


Moon's child

by UpInOrbit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Murder, No Angst, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpInOrbit/pseuds/UpInOrbit
Summary: Wherein Mark is alone in a town that hates him until a stranger comes by





	Moon's child

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this is a work that was inspired by [Hijo de la luna](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OwGG5fX7bxY), by Mecano (awesome song, btw) and I don't really know what's going on but I hop you enjoy it.  
> Comments and kudos warm my heart, and forgive and errors, please. I hope you enjoy it ^^

Once, there was a boy, who lived at a lost village. He was petite and delicate, with alabaster skin and eyes as grey as thunderclouds. The only thing that marred his skin was the scar that crossed his neck, attracting all eyes to it. Nobody knew were he had come from, but he was quiet and reserved, more confortable with animals than with humans. Nobody knew who he was, but they were all frightened by him. They were so scared of him, that they had tried to expel him form the town’s vicinities. But the one time they had tried to do so, the night had become all too dark, and wolves had come way too near the village, so all the neighbours had gone to find the boy, and begged him to stay. They had grown even more afraid of him then. Said boy had no name, and none wanted to give him one, but in the end, they had to communicate with him in some way, and so, they named him Mark.

***

It was a bright spring day when they first saw the stranger. At first, they only saw his silhouette, dark against the blue sky, and approaching from the East. The town itself had held its breath, sensing an otherness from him, such as the one that accompanied Mark. When he had first entered the village, the people had tried to hide from him, until one of them was brave enough to approach him and ask what he wanted. He asked about Mark. The man pointed towards the end of the village and watched as the stranger went to look for the boy.

He soon found him, sat on the grass under a tree, his head turned to the sky. It took him a few moments to realise he wasn’t alone, and to stare at the stranger, puzzled, trying to distinguish his features when the Sun was blinding him. But when he managed to, his breath hitched. For before him stood the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. Truth was it, he hadn’t seen many up close, as the people in the village hid themselves and their kids whenever they saw him, but Mark didn’t need a comparison to know the stranger in front of him was one of the most beautiful people he would ever see. He was so stunned by his beauty that he didn’t hear what the stranger had told him. The latter noticed that, and repeated himself.

“I’m here to kill you”.

***

It turned out the stranger’s name was Donghyuck, and he had been sent there to kill Mark. Mark should have been more scared, but he couldn’t remember a time in which he hadn’t been looked upon with fear and mistrust, and the way Donghyuck looked at him warmed his heart, so he couldn’t be bothered to be afraid of him. Plus, he didn’t really think the boy was going to kill him. 

It was pretty obvious, from the way he moved and the pure awe in his face, that everything was a surprise to him, and Mark secretly enjoyed watching his childish smile, so he took him everywhere he could think of, just to see that smile of his. The days went by like this, with a lonely boy (who wasn’t lonely anymore) admiring the boy who had been sent to kill him (but who had seemed to forget his task).

More often that not, Mark found himself staring at Donghyuck, his eyes fixed on the other’s grin, his hands itching to hold Donghyuck’s ones and his mind perpetually focused on him, on what he said and the way he moved. His laugh had become Mark’s favourite sound, and his honey coloured skin was now his favourite colour. Had he known how to name what he felt, he might have called it love, but he didn’t, so the feeling he got whenever he met eyes with the boy, or he accidentally touched him, when butterflies would invade his chest and his heart would jump, remained nameless.

***

“Do you know why I’m here?” Donghyuck once asked.

Mark looked at him, frowning. It had been two months since Donghyuck had come, and he had never touched that topic since that first day. He had tossed the question nonchalantly, but Mark had come to know his friend, and, even if Donghyuck had remained in the same position, with his hands behind his neck and face tilted towards the sky, he could see through his facade, and knew how serious that question was. He turned around until he was facing the other boy.

“You said you were here to kill me”.

His friend huffed, and grimaced a little.

“That might not have been the whole truth”.

Mark straightened a bit at that, surprised. He jabbed at the other boy’s side with his finger when he refused to elaborate, and didn’t stop until Donghyuck grabbed his hand, immobilizing it. He released almost immediately, but it was enough for Mark’s heart to flutter. Donghyuck turned towards him, resting his face one his hand, mimicking Mark’s position. His eyes dropped to Mark’s throat.

“Do you know how you got that scar?”

Mark had never given too much thought to his scar, it being something that had always been there, as his arms and legs had been, but with Donghyuck staring intently at it, he felt the urge to cover it with his spare hand. However, before he could do it, Donghyuck spoke.

“Don’t”. His eyes meet briefly with Mark’s before dropping down to his throat again. “You don’t have to hide anything from me. You’re perfect just the way you are”.

Mark’s throat felt parched, and he thought his heart was going to break free from his chest. Specially, when Donghyuck brought his hand to his throat, and traced the outline of the scar. His own heartbeat became too deafening, all his mind focused on the spot where Donghyuck’s skin graced his, how it felt and how he seemed to warm him up with that simple gesture. He had always known Donghyuck was as bright as the Sun, but he decided right then that he was the only Sun he needed, capable of lighting up even the darker of times, and warming his heart when no one else could.

“I’m going to tell you a story, if that’s okay with you” he said.

Mark just nodded, not trusting his ability to produce coherent sounds.

“Once upon a time, there was a woman. She was sad and alone, and fell in love with a man, but she knew the man would never look at her twice. So one night, she went out and conjured the Moon until dawn, and asked for her help to marry him. The Moon agreed but it was her greatest wish to mother a child, so in return for her help, she demanded the woman’s firstborn. They made a deal. The woman got married and forgot about her promise to the Moon, until she got pregnant. She didn’t really think she would have to give her child to the Moon, so she never said anything about the deal she had struck”.

Donghyuck averted his gaze, while Mark had a bad feeling about the story’s ending.

“What happened?” he whispered.

“She… She gave birth to her child, a baby boy. He was healthy and beautiful, but he had skin as white as the snow, and eyes made of steel. Both his parents had darker skin, and brown eyes and so, the husband thought his wife had cheated on him. He was furious and didn’t listen to what she had to say. He killed her”, a tear escaped Mark’s eyes, but he was too dumbstruck to even wipe it off. “He got the baby, and dumped him in the forest. He probably wanted him to die, and he even sliced his throat to accelerate the process”. Donghyuck let out a strangled chuckle, too caught in his own story. “But he didn’t die. The Moon protected him, healed his wounds, and kept him hidden, for many years. Until now” he said, looking straight into Mark’s eyes.

“Me?” he muttered.

Donghyuk smiled sadly.

“You”.

“You’re saying I’m the Moon’s child? How can that be? And what does that have to do with you?”

“Yes, you are the Moon’s child. You’ve always known there was something odd about you, and you must have know, deep inside, it had something to do with this” Donghyuck cupped Mark’s face, who moved his head to lean into his hand, unconsciously. “And I am here, because I am your exact opposite. Believe it or not, I am the Sun’s child. One of them, at least”.

“I’m not even surprised” Mark mused. At his friend’s surprised look, he explained. “You are so bright, so happy… You outshine everything else. You’re a sun yourself” he confessed.

Donghyuck blushed lightly at that. Mark couldn’t help but smile at his embarrassment. Acting on an impulse, Mark kissed his cheek, and Donghyuck’s face turned red. Mark thought he looked adorable, but redirected the conversation to more serious matters.

“Still, I don’t understand why you are here. Not that I would want any other way, though”.

“There’s this whole organization that keeps track of us and all that. It’s pretty complex, so I won’t get into much detail, but basically, they were worried sick by the stunt your mother, both the human and cosmic one, pulled, so they wanted to keep an eye on you. Then, everything went to hell, and your cosmic mom hid you, so they feared you had gone insane and started harming people. You wouldn’t have been the first. And because of who you are, only someone similar could stop you, so they sent me”.

“But you didn’t kill me”.

Donghyuck shook his head, his hand caressing Mark’s cheek.

“My orders were pretty much to kill you on sight, but I wanted to make sure you couldn’t be helped, so I waited. I could have gone back home as soon as I verified that you were a threat to no one, but I couldn’t” he smiled, sweetly. “You were here, and you were so sad and alone,surrounded by people who didn’t see who amazing you were, when all I wanted to do was to wrap you in my arms and give you the world. I couldn’t bring myself to leave you, not when my heart broke just by thinking that”.

“You never did” Mark whispered. “You have never wrapped your arms around me”.

“I… I wasn’t sure you’d like me doing that”.

Mark bopped his nose, and grinned.

“There’s nothing in the world I’d like more”.

And so, they ended up tangled in each other, Mark’s arms around Donghyuck’s shoulders, the latter’s arms looped around Mark’s middle. They stayed like that for a while, content in each other’s presence, Mark gently playing with Donghyuck’s hair.

“So what now?” he asked, his voice muffled against Donghyuck’s chest.

“I’m not going to kill you, that’s for sure” was the answer, which earned him a smile and a smack on his shoulder. “So, we could remain here for a bit longer, even if I don’t know until when I will be able to stay, or… You could come with me”.

The way Donghyuck finished the sentence made it sound more like a question than a statement, like he was unsure of Mark’s answer. As if Mark would willingly stay away from that boy made of pure sunshine, who had put his life upside down, filling it with a light that he previously lacked.

“I’d love it, as long as it’s okay with you”.

Donghyuck pulled away to see Marks face, and he smiled, as bright as the Sun.

“Of course! I wanted to ask you that since the first day we spent together, but I was scared. Oh, they’re going to love you!” he laughed, a sound that contained all the colours of the rainbow, and that made Mark’s heart beat faster.

And so they stayed there, in each others arms, thinking of the future that laid ahead of them, unsure of everything except for the love they felt for the other, and the knowledge that all’d be good as long as they stayed together.


End file.
